


Test and Adjust

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [102]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Threesome - F/M/M, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Felicity returns from two weeks in Vegas to discover that Oliver and Tommy's relationship has changed while she was gone.





	Test and Adjust

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> As promised, some smut after the angst of the 100th installment. I apologize for the tardy posting, I was experiencing some technical difficulties.
> 
> This installment is 16/102. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Two Lights (Part 96)  
> 4\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 5\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 6\. We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)  
> 7\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 8\. Distraction (Part 95)  
> 9\. The Interim CEO (Part 88)  
> 10\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 11\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 12\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 13\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 14\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 15\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 16\. Test and Adjust (Part 102)  
> 17\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 18\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 19\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 20\. Incentives (Part 93)  
> 21\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 22\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 23\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 24\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 25\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 26\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 27\. When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss (Part 86) (  
> 28\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 29\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 30\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 31\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 32\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 33\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 34\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 35\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 36\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 37\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 38\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 39\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 40\. Alumni Of The Year (Part 90)  
> 41\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 42\. Moonlighting (part 98)  
> 43\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 44\. It Sings To Me (Part 84)  
> 45\. Ask Me And I’ll Tell You No Lies (Part 94)  
> 46\. Let The Sun Shine (Part 92)  
> 47\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 48\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 49\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 50\. Rendezvous With Destiny (Part 101)  
> 51\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 52\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 53\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 54\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 55\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 56\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 57\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 58\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 59\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 60\. Three (Part 13)  
> 61\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 62\. Baby Talk (Part 91)  
> 63\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 64\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 65\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 66\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 67\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 68\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 69\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 70\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 71\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 72\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 73\. The Investigation (Part 97)  
> 74\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 75\. William (Part 29)  
> 76\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 77\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 78\. Rebecca (Part 99)  
> 79\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 80\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 81\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 82\. Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)  
> 83\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 84\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 85\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 86\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 87\. The Magician’s Final Disappearing Act (Part 100)  
> 88\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 89\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 90\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 91\. True Love (Part 87)  
> 92\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 93\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 94\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 95\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 96\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 97\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 98\. Genius Child (Part 89)  
> 99\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 100\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 101\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 102\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.  
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

>

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Felicity checked her reflection in the mirror and smoothed down the front of her dress. Oliver and Tommy were due to arrive any minute and she was both nervous and excited. She’d been in Vegas for two weeks caring for her mom after her gall bladder surgery. Felicity had surprised herself with how much she missed both the guys. The two weeks away had felt like it was an eternity.

It was going to be the first time the guys spent the night at her place and she’d spent the day trying to make sure everything would be perfect. She cleaned her house, changed her bed linens and did some grocery shopping to buy ingredients for their dinner.

Her dining room table was set with her best dishes and the wine was breathing. Dinner was in the oven and the salad was made. If the guys were on time, they’d have time for a glass of wine and maybe some kissing before dinner would be ready.

The doorbell rang and Felicity took a deep calming breath. She started her playlist and her home was filled with soft music. The room was bathed in soft candlelight when she turned the lights off. She opened the door and greeted Tommy and Oliver with a large smile, “Hi.”

Oliver and Tommy both stepped inside and waited for her to close the door. Felicity gestured to the large bouquet of flowers in Tommy’s hand, “They’re beautiful, thank you. I’ll put them in water.”

Tommy kissed her cheek, “You look beautiful.”

Oliver kissed her other cheek, “Very beautiful.” He handed her a bottle of wine, “Would you like me to open this?”

“I have wine breathing on the table. Pour us a glass while I’m arranging the flowers.”

When she returned from the kitchen, Tommy was looking through her bookshelf with a glass of wine in his hand. Oliver was waiting for her with her glass. “How was your day?” he asked with a kiss. “I missed you.”

“It was good,” she said leading him into the living room. “I cooked.”

“You cooked?” they guys said simultaneously. They shared a nervous look between them.

“I’m capable of cooking,” she said defensively.

“I’m sure you are,” Oliver kissed her chastely.

“What should we toast to?” she asked holding out her glass.

Oliver thought for a moment before saying, “To us.”

Tommy and Felicity repeated, “To us.”

They clinked their glasses together and took a drink of their wine. “Dinner will be ready in a half hour.”

Oliver took hold of her hand and brushed his lips against hers, “What are we going to do for a half hour?”

Before Felicity could respond, Tommy barked out a laugh, “Was this for Halloween?”

Felicity groaned at the picture Tommy was holding. She lunged for it, but he held it above his head. “Thomas Edward Merlyn, give that back.” She had yet to tell the guys about her goth phase.

“It fell out of one of your books,” he said with an amused glint in his eyes. His eyes narrowed as he studied her reaction. He looked up to study the photo, “This isn’t a Halloween costume.”

Oliver reached over Felicity’s head and took the photo from Tommy. “Wow,” his face lit up in a smile.

“Don’t make me remind you of your abysmal hair choices or that I have the power to plaster those pictures everywhere,” Felicity threatened Oliver.

He immediately handed her the photograph, “I’d love to know the story behind that whole look.”

“After you meet my mom, you’ll understand my Goth phase,” Felicity said tightly. At their confused looks, she continued, “When you’re a certified genius and unrepentant nerd and your mom is blonde, sexy and wears a cocktail dress to work every day, going goth and getting a nose ring was a logical form of defiance.”

“Ollie,” Tommy exclaimed as he held a book above his head, “a photo album.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, but indulged them with a quick pictorial history of the life and times of Felicity Smoak.

The timer buzzed in the kitchen. Felicity placed her photo album back on the shelf. “I’ll be right back.”

Five minutes later, Felicity exited the kitchen with an apology on her lips, "It's a little burned. I followed the recipe you sent me.  I don't know what happened."

"I'm sure it's fine," Oliver's words trailed off as she sat the platter down.

"Wow," Tommy exclaimed, "did you cook it with a blowtorch?" There was a loud thump and Tommy jumped in his chair, "Ow, Ollie. That hurt."

"Be nice," Oliver said pointedly before turning his attention to Felicity. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Felicity smiled with relief, "You’re kinda eating at your own risk.  Maybe I should have you sign a waiver of liability. My mom wasn’t much of a cook, so I never learned." She handed Oliver a carving knife and sat down, "You can serve."

Oliver took the carving knife and placed his fork into the breast.  He began to slice, but was immediately met with resistance.  He eyed Felicity sideways and stuck his finger into the cut he’d made. He put down the knife and fork, "Hon, it's still frozen inside."

Tommy covered his mouth to hide a smile and smother his laughter.  A small snort escaped him and Tommy jumped in his chair, "Damn it, Ollie.  Are you wearing steel-toed boots?"

"Actually," Oliver raised a lone eyebrow.

"Well, stop kicking me.  I'm delicate and bruise easily," Tommy whined.

Oliver snorted, "You're such a baby."

Felicity stood up, flustered by her culinary disaster. "I'm so sorry, guys.  I don't know what happened." She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from crying. "I missed you guys so much. I wanted tonight to go well."

"Hey," Tommy took her hand, "tonight is going well. We’re here together. The chicken doesn't matter."

"You're going to starve if you date me," she said blinking back her tears of frustration. Recipes were just an instruction manual, so logic would follow that she’d be an excellent cook. Her struggles in the kitchen made no sense. Felicity was good at everything she put her mind to – except cooking.

Oliver pulled her onto his lap, "We're not going to starve. Tommy and I can cook."

"What am I going to do?" she asked. "What do you need me for?"

"First off, we're not dating you to be fed," Oliver smiled.  "Cooking or no cooking, you’re remarkable.  Your big brain just doesn't have room for cooking.  You're too busy keeping a multinational company afloat and saving this crazy city."

Tommy gestured between himself and Oliver, "We’re completely empty-headed.  Plenty of room for recipes and remembering to defrost a chicken before cooking it." Tommy hopped in his chair again, "Ollie.  Seriously?"

"I think I have soup in the cupboard, "Felicity said with embarrassment.  "We could order takeout."

Tommy stood up and clapped his hands together once, “I'm sure I can pull together something." He limped towards the kitchen.

"You're a riot," Oliver said drolly as he carried the platter with the chicken into the kitchen.

"It hurts," Tommy said as he opened Felicity's fridge.

Oliver scraped the chicken and burned vegetables into the garbage.  "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Tommy looked over his shoulder, "Yes. Yes, I do."

Oliver laughed, "Fine.  After dinner, I’ll kiss it better."

Felicity eyed them curiously. It was unusual for Oliver and Tommy to even joke about touching below the waist, let alone kissing. She wondered what she missed as she took the now empty platter from Oliver.

"So, what do we have?” Tommy turned his attention to the contents of Felicity's fridge. “We have two boxes of wine," he said with horror.  "Seriously, Felicity?  Boxed wine?"

Felicity shifted awkwardly, "I don't serve it to company.  It's for when I'm by myself."

"That is in no way redeeming and in every way sad," Tommy pointed out.  "We have eggs, and hundreds of packets of ketchup, siracha, and soy sauce." He held up a slice of individually wrapped cheese between two fingers and with a look of absolute revulsion on his face, "Please, tell me this is for a mousetrap and not human consumption."

"I'm feeling kind of judged right now," Felicity pinched Tommy’s side.

"Good," Tommy smirked, "because I'm totally judging you right now. How does an adult woman live like this?"

"I blame him," Felicity pointed to Oliver.

"Me?" Oliver asked with alarm, "What did I do?"

"My fridge is empty because I spend my nights in a dank basement. Takeout is my only sustenance."

"Sad," Tommy mumbled as he rummaged through her cupboards.  "Ouch," he yelped when Felicity pinched him again.  "Would you two stop with the pinching and the kicking?  You're giving me a complex."

"Less editorializing, more cooking," Felicity instructed.

"Oh, instant rice," Tommy said with the kind of awe normally reserved for the discovery of an archaeological wonder like the tomb of Tutankhamen.  He pulled some spices from another cabinet and then opened her freezer, "Do you think you have enough ice cream, babe?" He spun around quickly and held up a hand to ward off any more pinching.  He returned to his rummaging, mumbling to himself, "Frozen peas, and carrots."

Tommy placed the items he'd gathered onto the counter, "How do we feel about fried rice a la Tommy?"

"Works for me," Oliver said.

"Me too," Felicity agreed.

Tommy eyed Felicity’s stove with suspicion. It was covered with pots and pans with splatters of grease. "Okay, let's clean this up and then I’ll get cooking."

Oliver rolled up his sleeves, "I'll do the dishes."

"Good man," Tommy said as he passed Oliver two pots.

"What do you want me to do?" Felicity asked. "How can I help?"

Tommy held up one finger and left the kitchen.  He returned with her wine glass and a chair.  He handed her the wine glass and guided her into the chair.  He kissed the top of her head, "I love you, but please don't help.  Drink your wine and tell us about your visit with your mom."

An hour later, dinner was finished and they sat around the table. Oliver took Tommy’s hand and he cleared his throat, “We have something to tell you.”

Felicity’s heart began to race. In her experience, we have something to tell you, wasn’t that far off from, we need to talk. She placed her wine glass back onto the table and sat up straight, “Okay.”

“While you were gone,” Oliver looked at Tommy.

“We traveled below the Mason-Dixon line,” Tommy finished.

“Oh.” It took a moment for Felicity to process the enormity of what he was saying. “Oh,” she shifted to the edge of her chair and covered their hands with hers. “How was it?”

Tommy looked at Oliver and the smile they shared was radiant. “It was pretty amazing,” Oliver answered.

“Did you guys?” she moved her eyebrows up and down.

Tommy laughed, “Have anal sex? No, we didn’t. There was touching and,” he waggled his eyebrows, “sucking.”

Oliver shook his head at Tommy’s description, but a small smile turned up his lips.

"I'm so happy for you." Felicity stopped, before she started on an epic babble.  She wanted to make sure that the words that were leaving her mouth were true and not platitudes.  She'd been encouraging them to take this step, but now that they had, things would be different.  She would no longer be the center of their sexual focus.  Their new status was something they’d all need to test out and adjust to. She was uncertain how it would impact their relationship, she just knew that it would.

"Hey, Felicity," Oliver squeezed her shoulder. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled hesitantly, "I was just thinking."

Tommy's brow furrowed, "About what?"

"I am happy for you, but I'm worried how things are going to change between the three of us," she admitted.  "What if I get jealous?"

"I get jealous," Oliver told her, "but not about sex."

"What do you get jealous of?" Tommy asked with evident surprise.

Oliver shrugged, "The two of you have fun." He held a hand up, "We have fun too, but you two are different.  I don't know - your fun is, freer - sillier.  Sometimes, I feel like I don't belong."

"I get jealous over the Arrow stuff," Tommy confessed.  "You two are heroes together - out saving the world, while I'm slinging drinks."

Felicity twisted her napkin around her fingers. "So, you're saying it's okay to be jealous?  I never thought jealousy was all that romantic."

"What we're saying is that there are three of us in this relationship and we're writing the rules as we go.  I think twinges of jealousy or insecurity will be normal until we get the hang of this," Oliver reassured her. “What’s important is that we need to communicate, right?”

“Right.” Oliver was right to remind her of their most important rule. There weren’t any books on how to make a polyamorous relationship successful or how to avoid common pitfalls. The three of them were figuring things out on their own and they needed to be patient with themselves and each other. As long as they were honest with one another, they’d be okay.

"We want to try anal," the words rushed out of Tommy, “eventually.”

"Soon," Oliver kissed Tommy's temple. “We want to try it, soon.”

"We've been doing some reading and we watched some porn - which was one hundred percent Ollie's idea," Tommy flinched as Oliver’s foot, once again, collided with his shin.

Felicity had been doing her own research on the subject. She normally had a distaste for pornography, but had to admit to herself that she was curious about what the guys watched. She stored the porn information away for later. She was kind of surprised they felt they needed to read up on anal sex. She knew they’d never been with each other, but they’d had plenty of female lovers over the years. It was hard to believe in that all their encounters with the opposite sex, they’d never had anal. “I know neither of you have ever been penetrated, but haven't you - with women?" she asked shyly.  "I mean, with your histories - you had to have tried it, at least once - with a woman."

Oliver and Tommy looked at each other and then back to Felicity.  "I never did," Oliver told them.  "Laurel had no interest, at least with me, and the women I cheated with," he shrugged, "it's not something I ever thought about on a one night stand."

"Laurel, did not have an interest. Other than Laurel, I was never with any woman long enough to reach the experimentation stage of our sexual relationship." Tommy's eyes found Oliver’s, "I think I always thought, if I did have anal, it would only be with you."

Felicity's eyes filled with tears at the look of happiness on their faces. Self-acceptance and their happiness was what she’d wanted for them. "I am happy for you.  You guys deserve this - you've waited a long time."

Tommy leaned across the table and kissed her, "Thank you."

Oliver’s cell rang, “It’s Dig with an update.”

“We’ll do the dishes,” Tommy offered. “Take your time.”

 

Tommy was back to perusing Felicity’s shelves while they waited for Oliver to get off the phone with Diggle.  Felicity banded her arms around Tommy's waist and rested her head between his shoulder blades.  "Thank you for dinner. It was delicious."

"You're welcome,” he said, "but you never have to thank me.  I love cooking for you and Ollie."

"Still, you’re my guests and I nearly gave you food poisoning."

He chuckled, "We would've had to take a bite first." Felicity gently pinched his stomach, "Ow."

Felicity relaxed against Tommy's back.  The heat radiating from his body and smell of his soap and cologne were comforting. "What are you looking for?"

"Felicity Smoak," he answered.

"I'm right here," she waved her hand in front of his face.

“Being here, it’s like I get to see inside of your brain and learn what makes you tick,” he explained.

“I’m not that complicated.” When he snorted, Felicity pinched his stomach, “I’m not.”

"I want a copy of this," he held up a picture of her from her last year at MIT, before everything went to hell.

"You have a thing for goth girls with nose rings?" she teased

"I didn't until this picture," he said with a smile in his voice.  His voice dropped, "There’s something about you in this picture.  Something about your eyes.  Something not to be underestimated.  This woman is going to rule the universe one day."

Felicity laughed, "I’ll settle for Applied Sciences not going over budget this year."

Tommy slipped the photo into his breast pocket and turned in Felicity's arms. "You can rule the universe and I'll be your arm candy."

"I thought I was the arm candy," Oliver, backlit by the kitchen light, leaned against the doorway with his hands in his pockets.  He looked every inch the debonair billionaire.

Tommy sighed, "Well, if you're going to pose like that, and look like a buff angel, I have no shot at being the arm candy."

"You can both be by arm candy. I do have two arms," she raised them above her head.

Tommy took hold of a hand and twirled her, "Dance with me, Smoak."

Felicity spun into Tommy's arms and followed his lead.  "Everything okay with Dig?" she inquired of Oliver.

Oliver hung back in the kitchen doorway.  He waved a dismissive hand, "The lead went nowhere.  We'll get back to it tomorrow."

Felicity held out her hand, "Come dance with us."

Oliver shook his head, "I'm enjoying the view.  You look good together."

"I know how to get him to join us," Tommy's hand dropped from her waist to the swell of her bottom.

Felicity looked up to Tommy and fluttered her eyelashes, "How?"

Tommy leaned forward and rubbed his nose against hers, "Like this." He brushed his lips softly against hers three times before he kissed her.

The kiss was languid and unhurried, but as his tongue stroked against hers, her pulse began to race.  Her arm moved up his chest as he pressed her closer. Tommy's tongue trailed against the roof of her mouth causing her to moan.

"Fuck," Oliver hissed.

Oliver stepped behind Felicity and slid his hands between her and Tommy.  He massaged her breasts and she could feel his other hand rubbing against Tommy's length.

Felicity ducked out of Tommy’s embrace, "I think it's my turn to watch you two together."

Oliver leaned in to kiss Tommy, but Tommy pulled back and braced his hand against Oliver's chest, " Uh, uh."

Oliver's brow crinkled, “Why?"

"You kicked me, multiple times.  You don't deserve these lips."

Felicity snorted.

"She pinched you," Oliver reminded Tommy.

Felicity poked Oliver, "Hey, leave me out of this."

"I have no intention of leaving you out of this," Tommy's voice rumbled low and deep.

Tommy laced his fingers through hers and began walking towards her bedroom.  Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him along.

Tommy reached for a doorknob and she pulled on his hand, "That's the bathroom."

At Felicity's closed bedroom door, he turned to Oliver, "Behold, the inner sanctum of Felicity Smoak."

Tommy opened the door and felt around for a light switch.

"That doesn't work," she let go of the guys’ hands and crossed to her night stand.  "Here," she turned on the light.

The guys both looked around her room before their eyes fell to the bed.  Tommy's eyes went wide, "Do you shrink to the size of a smurf at night?"

"What?" she asked.

"What size is that thing?" Oliver inquired.

Felicity clasped her hands together as she considered the size of her bed for the first time since she purchased it, "It's full-sized."

"I think we might need to sleep in shifts tonight," Tommy winked at Oliver.

"I think I'm longer than the bed," Oliver grinned.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "We spoon all night.  My bed is fine."

Tommy took her hands, "I'm sorry, babe.  Your doll-sized bed is perfect." He nuzzled her neck, "Where were we?"

"I believe Oliver was about to kiss it and make it better," Felicity gave Oliver an exaggerated wink. "Less talking, more kissing and nudity." Felicity placed her hands on the small of their backs and pushed them together.

Tommy's hands ran up Oliver's chest, "You heard the lady, kiss me."

Like the predator he was, once his hood went up, Oliver took Tommy into his arms and greedily took possession of his lips.

Felicity took a step back, but Tommy's hand flashed out and grabbed hold of her wrist.  He pulled her into his side.  He pushed against Oliver's chest, his breath coming in rapid pants.  "You're a part of this," he said breathily to Felicity, "don't leave."

Oliver's fingers nimbly unbuttoned Tommy's shirt and he dragged his nails across Tommy's nipples.  Tommy hissed before he claimed Felicity's lips.  Tommy let go of Felicity long enough for Oliver to push his shirt off.  Once freed of the garment, Tommy pulled Felicity back into his side.  His skin felt like it was on fire and she melted against his side as he slowly licked into her mouth.

"I promise to kiss it better," Oliver sank to his knees, his fingers pulling on Tommy's belt.

"Ollie," Tommy gasped.  The men locked eyes before turning their gazes to Felicity.  Tommy lifted her hand to his lips, "Are you sure you’re okay with this?"

Felicity stood on her toes and kissed Tommy.  She bent over and took Oliver's face in her hands and kissed him, "Yes."

Felicity stepped away and watched as the two men she loved shared their love with one another.  She felt humbled that they were including her in an act of intimacy they fought so long to have.

Oliver's hands were braced on Tommy's thighs.  He looked up at Tommy with adoration.  Tommy's fingers slid through his boyfriend's hair, causing Oliver to lean into the caress.  Oliver's hands moved and unbuttoned Tommy's trousers.  Tommy kicked off his shoes as Oliver reverently lowered his zipper.

Tommy's trousers slid off his narrow hips and Oliver helped to pull them off.  As he lifted Tommy's foot from the floor, Oliver placed a loving kiss to his shin.  "Does that feel better?"

Tommy smiled, “Yes, thank you.”

Oliver stood tall on his knees and his lips landed right above Tommy's belly button.  His fingers hooked into Tommy's boxers and lowered them to the floor.  Tommy shivered and Oliver's head jerked up, "You okay?"

Tommy's finger trailed along Oliver's cheek, "You're beautiful."

Oliver shook his head and smiled, "You don't have the view I do."

"Ollie," Tommy took hold of his cock and offered it to his boyfriend. Oliver opened his mouth and Tommy guided it inside.

Oliver circled Tommy's base with one hand and held tight to Tommy's ass with the other.  Tommy's eyes never left Oliver's.

Felicity was surprised that she didn't feel like a voyeur as she watched Tommy and Oliver get lost in each other.  From her own experiences, she knew what it was like to laser her focus on one of them while the other watched.  It occurred to her, Oliver and Tommy always sat back when she made love to the other because they’d devised an unspoken rule between them that they wouldn't touch one another out of fear that it might escalate before they were ready.  Now that the guys had crossed the great divide, there was nothing to keep them from all actively participating.  She grabbed the waist of her dress and pulled it over her head and dropped it to the floor.  Her bra and panties quickly followed. Taking a deep breath for courage, she approached her men.

Oliver fought a smile when he caught her nude form.  Tommy was too lost in chasing his pleasure to notice her until she pressed her naked breasts against his back.  Her fingers lightly scratched down his chest and his hips surged forward.  Felicity pulled and tugged on his nipples as her tongue traced his spine.

Tommy began to pump his hips faster, "Fuck, Ollie, I'm close."

Felicity slipped her hand between his legs and massaged Tommy's balls.  Her thumb and forefinger encircled his sack and she tugged firmly on it.

Tommy's back arched and he came with a shout.  His head fell forward and his weight shifted against Felicity.  Oliver, still fully clothed, rose to his feet and kissed Tommy softly.  Tommy pressed a kiss to Oliver's neck, "That was pretty great." He turned in Oliver's arms to face Felicity and caressed her cheek, "You're incredible." His eyes grew moist, “To have both of you touching me like that, it's better than I ever imagined."

"Yeah?" A small smile danced across Felicity's lips.

"You and Ollie, like this, it's all I'll ever want," Tommy's lips brushed against hers.

Felicity pressed herself against Tommy as he licked into her mouth.  She could feel her arousal dripped down her thighs.

When Felicity and Tommy broke apart, she discovered Oliver naked, his hands stroking his cock as he watched them.  "It looks like Oliver needs you to kiss it and make it better."

Tommy raised an eyebrow, “Would you like some help with that?”

Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and spread his legs. Tommy lowered himself between Oliver’s legs and ran his hands up his boyfriend’s thighs. “Babe,” he said huskily, “kiss him for me.”

Felicity joined Oliver on the edge of the bed. She angled her head and licked her lips. Oliver wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her in closer, “I missed you.”

“I missed you.”

Oliver kissed her eagerly. She could taste Tommy on his tongue and wondered if, the first time he tasted Tommy, he recognized it from sucking it from her tongue. His breath stuttered as Tommy engulfed his length in his mouth. Oliver’s kiss became deeper as his tongue stroked the roof of her mouth and swirled around her tongue before sucking on it gently. Felicity moaned and Oliver stilled. He broke their kiss and laid back on the bed. He held out his hand, “On your knees.”

Felicity knelt on the bed and hesitated. She wasn’t sure what he wanted.

“I want you to ride my face,” he answered her unspoken question.

“Oh,” Felicity’s fingers clutched at her side. “I’ve never done that before.”

“Would you like to try?” he hooked a finger around her pinky. “If you don’t like it, we can stop.”

She looked at Tommy who was continuing to work Oliver’s cock with his mouth. He had an amused glint in his eyes and gave her a nod of encouragement. Felicity looked back at Oliver, “Okay.”

“Kneel on either side of my chest, but face Tommy,” he instructed.

Felicity felt a little self-conscious as she swung a leg over Oliver’s chest. She had to brace her weight on his stomach. Oliver took hold of her thighs and pulled her back towards his mouth. “Eyes on Tommy,” he said huskily. Felicity did as she was told and allowed him to guide her into place and when he lowered her down onto his mouth she gasped in pleasure. Tommy’s breath hitched as he watched them. Felicity watched Tommy increase the speed he was moving over Oliver’s cock. His hand stroking Oliver’s length in tandem with his mouth. Oliver’s tongue ran over her clit and she moaned loudly. The sensation was different than when she’d had oral before. Her clit almost felt longer in this position. Oliver gripped her thighs tighter and began to alternate between flicking and dragging his tongue against her.

“Oliver,” she hummed. Her hips began to rock back and forth, much as if she was riding one of their cocks. The speed with which she was racing towards her orgasm was overwhelming. Need was coiling deep within her and she almost desperate in her desire to be pushed over the edge.

Oliver moaned loudly against her as his own orgasm bore down on him. His scruff was adding to the friction of his tongue and she shifted her weight forward to bring her sex closer to face. Oliver wrapped his lips around her clit and began to suck on her. Felicity’s head fell to his stomach and her nails dug into his hip as she began to jerk violently against him. He pushed his fingers inside of her and she clamped down tightly around them as he continued to suck her through her orgasm. The sensation was too intense and she pulled away from him. She swung her leg over his head and collapsed beside him on the bed.

Oliver’s back arched off the bed and he reached for her hand as he shouted, “Tommy.”

Felicity watched as Tommy swallowed around Oliver’s cock and took everything his lover was giving him. Oliver went limp beside Felicity and Tommy slowly released his cock. Tommy wiped his lips with the back of his hand and grinned at Felicity. He rose off the floor and crawled up Oliver’s body. Felicity put a hand on his chest to stop Tommy’s forward movement. Her hand wrapped around his neck and she lowered his mouth to hers for a kiss. She greedily sucked Oliver from his tongue and then playfully nipped at Tommy’s bottom lip, before releasing him. She watched him as he lowered himself on top of Oliver and kissed their boyfriend.

“What a difference two weeks can make,” she sighed happily.

Oliver and Tommy both looked at her and nodded their agreement.

Felicity’s overheated skin began to cool and she shivered in the air-conditioned room. Oliver’s hand landed on her belly, “Are you cold?”

“A little,” she confessed.

Oliver and Tommy sat up and then got off the bed. “Come on,” Oliver told her, “under the covers.”

Felicity got under the covers and moved to the center of the bed. Tommy moved to the far side of the bed to allow Oliver to lay down on the side closest to the door. The bed frame creaked as Tommy and Oliver laid down.

“I don’t think we’ll need to try very hard to break this bed,” Tommy teased as he spooned Felicity from behind. “I’ve never broken a bed before.”

Felicity laughed, “It’s not on my resume either.”

Oliver remained silent and studiously avoided eye contact as he tried to get comfortable.

Felicity and Tommy both lifted their heads to look at their boyfriend.

“What?” he asked guilty. He sighed, “Fine, it was at Princeton, but it doesn’t really count because it was a dorm bed with those horrible springs.”

“What were you two doing?” Tommy asked the question Felicity was about to ask.

“Nothing – I mean, not nothing, obviously. We were,” he looked at them a little helplessly, “it was just missionary, and the frame collapsed.”

“You literally broke a bed fucking someone,” Tommy flopped back onto his pillow.

“I’m pretty sure the bed would’ve broken if someone sat on it heavily. I think the frame had some loose screws,” Oliver said apologetically.

“Or you screwed the screws loose,” Tommy offered with a laugh.

Felicity began to giggle. She really didn’t care about Oliver breaking a bed in college. It was probably one of his tamer stories. She was relieved that they had just successfully navigated a change in their relationship and everything was still normal.  She shifted to rest her head onto Oliver’s chest and changed the subject, “The three of us together. All of us having sex. I think we’re going to be able to make it work.”

“Me too,” Tommy said kissing her shoulder.

“I was worried it was going to be awkward, but it wasn’t. It still felt like us,” she kissed Oliver’s chest and shifted Tommy’s hand to cover her breast.

“It did,” Oliver agreed.

Felicity tapped her fingers on Oliver’s ribs, “Can you hand me my tablet, please?”

Oliver stretched out an arm and effortlessly retrieved her tablet.

Felicity sat up between them and pulled the sheet up to cover her waist. “You’re not the only ones doing research. I’ve been reading up on how to make anal a pain free experience, different techniques, positions and breathing exercises. I found some interesting articles on prostate massage. Did you know you could orgasm from just that?” she asked looking up from her tablet. Both of her boyfriends were looking at her with their mouths slightly agape. “Oh,” she said with concern. “Do you not want me to talk about this stuff? I can stop talking about it if it’s making you uncomfortable.”

Oliver took hold of her wrist, “No, you’re not making us uncomfortable. You’re remarkable.”

Felicity grinned, “Thank you for remarking on it.”

Oliver laughed, “Lay back down and tell us what you learned. I need to close my eyes for a few minutes, but I promise, I’m listening.”

Felicity scooted back under the covers and the guys snuggled against her. “The most important thing is lubricant. Lots and lots of lubricant. Like you can’t use too much.”

Tommy yawned, “I need five minutes and then I’ll be able to listen.”

“Okay,” Felicity agreed.

Oliver flipped off the lamp and Felicity could feel herself drifting to sleep along with Tommy and Oliver. Her eyes opened as she remembered something. She did her best to use a serious tone, “Don’t think I don’t remember you saying something about porn, Tommy Merlyn.”

“Ollie made me watch it,” he mumbled into his pillow.

Felicity felt Oliver’s hand move from her hip to Tommy’s.

“Ow,” Tommy yelped. “Damn it, Ollie. Stop pinching me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
